1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser indicator, and in particular, to a three-way laser indicator having an adjusting mechanism and a laser mechanism. The laser mechanism has three laser generators for producing three laser beams perpendicular to one another, with each of the laser generators having an independent controlling motor for adjusting the corresponding laser generator. A fine-tune mechanism can also be provided for tuning the angle of the fixed base of the laser mechanism, and for enhancing the tightness between the fixed base and the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As sciences and technologies change dramatically with each passing day, applications for laser become more extensive. Laser enjoys the advantages of long-distance projection, increased brightness, and clearer indication, and these advantages allow lasers to be suitable for the applications of indication and labeling. For example, laser can be used in a laser pen, a laser indicator, or a laser gun sight, as well as used in a laser leveler for marking reference lines for use in constructions. Aside from simply marking horizontal or vertical lines, laser can also be used to project a crossing laser beam so as to provide layouts for stairways, partitions, or ceilings. However, during planar horizontal or vertical laser calibration, it is still difficult to use lasers to measure an interior angle between two perpendicular walls. Therefore, a three-way laser indicator capable of measuring the linearity in three directions is still needed.
Referring to FIGS. 1A–1C, R.O.C. (Taiwan) Utility Model Patent Publication No. 38245 entitled “Three-way Laser Measuring Device” illustrates a device having at least three laser generators 31, 32, 33, at least one power supply circuit 40, and a housing 20 for covering all components. The housing 20 has a flat level surface formed at the bottom of the housing 20, a V-shaped opening 20C formed by two perpendicular walls 21, 22 disposed at an appropriate position on the periphery of the housing 20, and a power supply circuit 40 disposed in the housing 20 and connected to the laser generators 31, 32, 33. The laser generators 31, 32, 33 are disposed inside the housing 20, and any two of the laser generators 31, 32, 33 are perpendicular to each other and disposed at a position proximate to the opening 20C, and parallel to the edge of the opening 20C. A through window 28, 29, 30 is positioned at the projecting end of the housing 20 corresponding to each respective laser generator 31, 32, 33, and at least one pair of bubble levelers 23, 24 is embedded in the level surface at the top of the housing 20. The edge of the V-shaped opening 20C is parallel to the bubble levelers 23, 24.
In use, the V-shaped opening 20C is engaged to a wall corner 13 of a building 10 or similar structure that has a corner, with the two perpendicular walls 21, 22 abutting the adjacent wall 12, 11, respectively, of the building 10. Laser beams are projected from the laser generators 31, 32, 33 to achieve the purpose of measuring the linearity in three directions.
However, the structure illustrated in FIGS. 1A–1C has the following shortcomings:
1. The laser generators 31, 32, 33 are mounted into the housing 20 before leaving the factory, so these laser generators 31, 32, 33 cannot be adjusted and may produce an inclination or error after being used for a long time.
2. The laser generators 31, 32, 33 are controlled by only one power supply circuit, so none of the laser generators 31, 32, 33 can function when the circuit fails.
3. The shape of the housing 20 is irregular, not aesthetically pleasing, and not easy to manufacture.